nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Amegakure Shinobi Rules
Here is the rules for Amegakure shinobis. All the academy students rules should be kept. The genins rules should be kept as long as your a Amegakure shinobi. Rules For Academy Students 1. They may not leave the village alone. They Should keep to the inside of the village of Amegakure, The Border will be off limits unless accompanied by Parent or Chuunin rank or higher. 2. A student cannot self teach themselves a technique or teach others. ((Rarely will a academy student's character be permitted to learn anything other than the basic jutsus and basic shinobi weapon usage.)) 3. They may not be outside on their homes unescorted after night. ((This one may be broken for role playing purposes. Expect punishment if caught.)) 4. A student must listen to all ranks above him/her as though they were superior. ((Can break for Rp Purposes. Expect punishment.)) 5. In times of village crisis all Academy Students must be escorted to designated locations and stay in those locations until shinobi ranked high enough tell them they may leave. Rules for Genins 1. They may not leave the village alone unless given permission by their sensei or another Jounin or higher rank or if lead in a squad composed of Amegakure shinobi, still needing permission for the squad. If you break this rule, it will be assumed that while you became a missing nin. Genins are at the beginning when they start to know things otherwise secret in the village. ((Certain things break this rule like if you are kidnapped..But becoming a missing nin breaks this rule. For a role playing purpose, you may leave the village if given permission in OOC by the appropriate person with a NPC like a parent or such.)) 2. A genin must listen to all ranks above him/her as though they were superior. If a genin is given leadership for a squad for a mission, he is superior for that time being to all those on the squad, no matter the others rank until the end of the mission or if a person capable with rank relieves them of command. ((Can break for RP purposes. Usually, expect punishment.)) 3. In times of crisis, Genins who are not told orders are taught to first help the academy students to a designated safe locations then defend that location until relieved of that duty. ((A crisis is chaotic..Sometimes this 'rule' cannot be completed.)) Rules for Chuunin #Chuunins need permission to enter a village by their kage that their own village does not have a peaceful alliance with. Chuunins may leave their village without notice to a higher rank and assumed not a missing nin for a certain period of time. (Probably a month max.) No matter when they return, they must explain to a jounin or the kage the purpose of their departure upon their return. ((The kage has eyes in many places..)) #A Chuunin has access to E, D, C rank jutsu scrolls via a library with them within the village that they may teach themselves within obvious resrictions ((Staying your element(s) path, not learning secret jutsus or clan jutsus through the use of the library.)) A chuunin may teach another shinobi E, D, C rank jutsu under the supervision of a jounin. ((For teaching purposes. Eventually hopefully a chuunin will become a jounin that teaches other shinobi without the watchful eyes of another jounin. This way they will be taught how to do so.)) #A chuunin must listen to all ranks above them. They too have a amount of responsability in commanding ranks below them or teams they are in charge of. An amount of reasonablilty is required for all of the commands a Chuunin would give to his/her subordinates, if a chuunin is accused of dishing out inappropriate orders or orders that ended up with shinobis being injured or killed, expect a level of punishment. #Chuunin in times of crisises they will assist the Jounin unless given other orders. Rules for Jounin #Jounins have the option of going into another village without the need of their kage's permission. They are expected to show the utmost respect and not to cause an issue there and if asked by chuunin/jounin of that village to leave then they must unless under direct orders by the kage of whatever village they were in continue a mission. #Jounins have the duty of leading those below it in almost any situation. They can take control of missions lead by a team of a chuunin or genins if say their jounin leader was made incapable of leading it or it was decided by their team that the jounin wasn't suited to lead them anymore. ((Say if the jounin had lost their mind somehow, or another reason a mutiny would be needed.)) #Jounins are expected to show reasonable manners around other genins or strangers as an example to those who are ranked below it. Diplomancy is important on missions or handling guests that come to Amegakure, treating someone rudely can ruin alliances or pass up on a oppurtunity for a successful mission or trade with Yonshigakure. ((Also a ooc rule, not only for Jounins but everyone. Respect equals a good rp experience for the long run.)) #Jounins are the sensei of the genins and probably chuunins. They are expected to guide those below their rank up through the ranks and experience. Usually they are given a team, but in some instances jounins are required to teach pupils that aren't from their team. A jounin should not keep to the belief that they should only train their genins/chuunins, if anyone could learn something that would later serve as a way to help Amegakure, then they should, and are expected to unless for special circumstances, like a month before the chuunin exams. #Jounins generally report to their kage on many things, they are expected to report to them about incidents of Amegakure being attacked, spied on, someone going missing nin. Any missions obtained by the Kage are suppose to be reported back to him along with any missions obtained by the Mission room operators that had a unexpected event such as a encounter with shinobis or other villlages. ((Certain ooc things of course are needed to be told to the kage as well as cetain things that happen in character should be brought to the kage's character.)) #Upon an attack of enemy shinobi(s) within Amegakure a jounin is expected to engage first. Along the way, if the danger is fitting to where this is needed, you are to tell genins to go to a designated area and protect the academy students. Any chuunins they come across and to be told to make sure genins and academy students are at locations they need to be or doing their tasks then to form a secondary wall of defense leading up to the locations of the genins and academy students, to handle any danger that comes that way. If it is fitting, a jounin may form together a team of chuunins and even a genin or two to engage the enemy(ies) but in that case it would be usually one or two enemies, in the case of a large scale attack or a formitable enemy the protection system is needed. ((This one has issues with role playing. A genin/chuunin wants to engage enemies rather than do something that might label them as cowards. For the most case, the defensive tactic wouldn't be needed save for if it was npc enemies, since we don't allow people to join NNERp without a profile. So, pick wisely when and if this ever is needed.)) #Jounins eventually become trusted with secrets that are expected to be kept that way. They are also trusted with when said secret could be needed to be told, a lot of responsable freedom is given to a jounin, to give appropriate orders to subordinates, to decide when to charge forward or retreat, to tell people to pay attention or allow goofing off. ((Pretty much, be an adult and be a shinobi. Secrets, responsability, everything you should show before your promoted to the rank.))